Promesa eterna
by lady-orochimaru
Summary: una promesa a un angel muerto en los brazos de un demonio que robo su corazon YAOI


**[17-10-09] **Bueno, como verán me estoy dando el trabajo de corregir varias cosas de la mayoría de mis fics, es un trabajo algo arduo pero realmente quiero hacerlo ya que estoy planeando empezar varias cosas nuevas una vez que acabe con las que llevo desde hace mucho tiempo, estonces quiero que todo quede bien ordenadito y bonito.

Así que ahora aquí esta.

Ojala les guste y dejen sus comentarios. ¡Ah! Si, lo de siempre, Harry Potter no me pertenece ni nada de eso.

Orochi.

_Pensamientos_

**Dialogo**

**Promesa eterna**

La lluvia triste que cae del cielo como lagrimas de las estrellas…limpian todo aquel cambo de batalla…

La sangre se encuentra esparcida en el suelo…al igual que los cuerpos que allí yacen sin vida…

Con esos ojos opacos y vacíos…ojos que nunca más verán un amanecer…

Destino no muy diferente de quienes quedaron con vida…

Ya no se escucha nada más aparte de la caída de la lluvia…nada más que el sonido melancólico y triste del silencio tras una ardua batalla…

Todo en los alrededores esta completamente destruido, ya no queda nada de lo que alguna vez fue aquel enorme e imponente castillo…

Ya no hay nada…

Nada más aparte del olor a muerte…

La lucha que allí se había llevado a cabo había sido la guerra que marcaría el futuro del mundo para siempre…

Los magos en vano habían intentado defenderse y proteger sus vidas…lo cual muy pocos habían logrado…

Los mortífagos del Señor de las Tinieblas…mas inteligentes y capaces habían avanzado hacia ellos como buitres al asecho…llevándose con cada uno de sus pasos un sin numero de vidas…

La muerte se había cernido sobre sus cabezas se forma inevitable…

Hasta el mismísimo Lord Voldemort había estado presente en la batalla…bajo su poderosa y misteriosa varita habían caído casi todos los integrantes de la afamada orden del fénix…

Ya no quedaba esperanzas…

Ya no quedaba nada…

El final de aquella sangrienta batalla había marcado el inicio del periodo oscuro…

Ahora gobernado por el Lord…

Lord Voldemort había ganado la guerra y bajo su dominio el mundo tomaría un nuevo y oscuro camino…

Los segundos pasaban…

Tranquilos y silenciosos en aquel campo…la lluvia caía sobre sus cabezas…

Una silueta oscura…cubierta completamente por una capa negra con detalles en verde y en plata…

Su rostro se encontraba cubierto por una mascara blanca completamente lisa, en la cual solo se veían dos ranuras para los ojos…

Ese individuo no era otro que…

Lord Voldemort…

Caminaba por aquel suelo cubierto de cuerpos y sangre…

Los mortífagos se inclinaban con respeto ante la imponente silueta de su señor oscuro…

Sus pasos serios, calmados y firmes tenían una sola dirección…

En su cabeza solo estaba una persona y un destino final…

_Harry Potter…_

_Se que continúa con vida en alguna parte de este campo…_

_Lo puedo sentir perfectamente dentro de mí…_

El Lord podía sentir claramente, gracias a su conexión con el joven…que este aun se encontraba con vida…

Y es por ello que caminaba decidido…decidido a encontrarlo…

De repente…

El viento soplo de forma violenta…el olor a sangre por un pequeño instante desapareció…

Fue allí que lo sintió perfectamente…así fue como pudo encontrarlo…

A los pies de un enorme árbol…estaba sentado el joven chico dorado…

Tenía innumerables heridas en todo su frágil cuerpo…

Su piel se veía pálida como la porcelana…sus lentes los había perdido hace ya un tiempo atrás…

Se veía cansado…

**Hola Harry**

Fue tan solo lo que dijo Lord Voldemort al arrodillarse junto al joven Potter…este entre abrió sus ojos para ver quien era el individuo que le estaba hablando…

Al ver un par de ojos color sangre escondidos tras una mascara blanca….supo de inmediato de quien se trataba…

**Tom… **

La voz del mago mas joven salió en un susurro…quedo y frágil…

Lord Voldemort lo miro con un extraño brillo en los ojos color sangre…

**Te estuve buscando…- **dijo el Lord con voz suave

Harry sonrió de forma triste…sintiendo la mano calida y pálida del Lord…

**Lo suponía…lo siento…- **se disculpo Harry con la voz cargada de cansancio.

**No te disculpes…**

Tom se acerco al joven mago y recostó su cuerpo en su regazo…este se encontraba tan débil…el mismo Lord podía sentir que no le quedaba mucha vida…su magia estaba debilitada…lo poco y nada que ya le quedaba…

**Siento todo esto…**- nuevamente el mas joven se disculpo sonriendo de forma sincera…

**Cumpliré con la promesa que te hice…- **soltó con firmeza

**Gracias Tom…**

**No tienes que agradecer mi ángel…**- su voz se suavizó al clavar sus ojos rojos en los verdes del otro.

**Tom… ¿Puedo ver tu rostro por última vez?**

El poderoso Dark Lord se llevo una mano a la mascara y se la quito…dejando ver su bello rostro rejuvenecido…

Sus ojos estaban cristalizados por las lagrimas que no quería derramar…si tan solo hubiera encontrado a Harry antes, quizás nada de esto hubiera pasado…

**No pienses eso Tom…- **le dijo Harry sabiendo en lo que pensaba - **esto era inevitable…era nuestro destino…uno de los dos tenia que morir**

**Hubiera preferido morir en tu lugar…**- dijo con sinceridad, Harry sabía que decía la verdad.

**No…tu tienes una promesa que cumplir...así que no puedes morir… ¿Entendiste Tom?**

**Por supuesto…**

Harry sonrió de forma calida…con aquella sonrisa que había cautivado a Lord Voldemort desde el principio…sintió el ultimo roce de los labios de Tom, antes de ser llevado por los brazos de la muerte…

**Te amo Tom…**

**Y yo a ti mi ángel…**

Harry Potter…

Murió aquel día en los calidos brazos del Lord…

Voldemort cargaba entre sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de Harry…bajo la atenta mirada de todos sus mortífagos…

**Traigan a la señorita Granger, al señor Weasley y al señor Malfoy…serán llevados al castillo y tratados como mis invitados**

El Dark Lord le había prometido a su ángel proteger a toda costa a sus amigos…por más que el mundo estuviera en un oscuro caos dominado por las tinieblas…

El Lord cuidaría de ellos…para así mantener cerca de si el último recuerdo de su ángel…

Sus amigos…

Después de ese día…el mundo cayó bajo el dominio de Lord Voldemort…

¿El Fin?

**[17-10-09] **Había olvidado lo hermoso que era este fic, creo que voy a llorar, espero que les haya gustado…Yo, adoro esta pareja…y además de que me encantan los death fic…TT TT ¡bellísimo! Espero sus comentarios…

Lady Orochimaru.


End file.
